it was u all along
by PR Stella 926
Summary: What happens when Mac & Stella chat online but not knowing its one or the other. What happens when they wanna meet. what will their reaction be when Stella finds out it was mac. What happens whem mac finds out it was stella all along. summary sucks i know
1. Chapter 1

It was you all along Chap 1 Rated M (revised)

"Mac? Mac? " danny calls to him pulling him from his thoughts as Mac was just to distracted on his computer.

"What is it danny?" mac replies in almost an annoyed voice.

"Whoa, take it easy boss, just wanted to say if u need me for anything else before I head home."

M- "no its ok danny, go on home im sure lindsay & lucy miss u."

D- "yea, oh speaking of lucy u coming to her b-day party saturday right?"

M- "wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean she is my goddaughter."

D- "right, so what time r u picking up stella and coming over?"

M- "why do u assume ill be picking up stella?"

D- "don't u always? What's the matter mac, did u guys have a fight?"

M- "danny ur making it sound like we're a couple. She's just my best friend."

D-" yea and ur so in love with her, and it bothers u that she talking to some guy in the computer. She tells me about it everyday. Says he's great!"

M- "what else did she say about this guy?"

D-"nothing that she's dying to met him. She was thinking of bringing him to lucy's party. I told her that she can go out on a date with him first, and if he seems ok then to bring him along."

M- "oh, well um , - right- uh listen danny I don't want to be rude I really need to finish something important so um if -

D- "ok, im gone!. Night mac!"

M- "night!"

As mac looks back on his computer screen he sees he has like 3 instant messages blinking.

GreekAngel423:

"Hey handsome!"  
"U there?"  
"Hello?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Sorry my greek angel, one of my co-workers walked in and asked if he could go home."

GreekAngel423:

"That's ok, my sexy marine. So did u miss me?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Of course, was thinking about u all day. When can I meet u? Im dying to see what u look like?"

GreekAngel423:

"Well I just got this computer so I don't have anything pictures of myself yet. Will u be willing to send me urs even if I don't have one?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Anything for u! What picture would u like? In my work clothes? In my police officer uniform, or in my marine's uniform?"

GreekAngel423:

"You might think im gonna be greedy, but how about 1 of each, but I do have a request?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"I'm kinda afraid to ask but what is it?"

GreekAngel423:

"Don't be afraid handsome, im even too embarrassed to ask but do u have one of u shirtless?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Shirtless huh?"

GreekAngel423:

"Oh forget it. I shouldn't have asked."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Don't get upset my greek angel, how long we've been chatting?"

GreekAngel423:

"I don't know I'd say maybe a few months now. I know u told me that u never go online and do the chatting stuff, that u had this sn for a long time back when u meet ur wife and forgot u had this account that is until I sent u a message. Why do u ask?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"That's right my angel, u have a good memory. I was going to hit the ignore button to be honest, but something about ur name caught my attention, and made me want to know more about u and well here we are. But I was only asking because I was going to say maybe u'd like to see me shirtless better?"

GreekAngel423:

"See u? How? We have yet to meet?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Webcam!"

GreekAngel423:

"I don't own one, u know that already."

SexyMarineMan317:

I know that love, but I can send u a request to see me and maybe if ur nice enough I'll take my shirt off for u. (Sends a wink)"

GreekAngel423:

"Are u trying to imply that im a bad girl? Because I think im not!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Well maybe not bad but naughty! (Sends a wink)

GreekAngel423:

"That I can be! But the way u described ourself, im just dying to see ur body!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"I'm not that all in shape, I mean I am in my mid 50's"

GreekAngel423:

"I'll be the judge of that handsome, I mean the way I described myself doesn't make u think im in my mid 40's"

SexyMarineMan317:

"No not at all."

GreekAngel423:

"Listen my handsome marine, as much as I want to go through this computer right now and rip that shirt off u, I have to head home make myself something to eat, take a nice shower, and maybe if ur good enough, I'll come back online and we can talk for a bit more (send wink)"

SexyMarineMan317:

"I'd like that! I'll be good I promise. Even though I wish I can be there in that shower with u. Help u wash ur back, then I can give u a nice massage before bed. (Send smiley with tongue)"

GreekAngel423:  
"Hmmm someone's naughty! I love that in a man. Ur like those goody good boys that are somewhat mysterious in a good way."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Im sorry if I crossed the line, is that talking to u, I can't resist. Something about u, it feels like I know u. How is it we both live in NY and never crossed paths."

GreekAngel423:

"I dont know handsome. But maybe we'll meet up one day. for now i need to get home. I'll talk to u later."

SexyMarineMan317:

"ok my love, i'll be waiting for u later."

GreekAngel423:

"yay! that means i get to see what u look like."

SexyMarineMan317:

"maybe!"

GreekAngel423:

"what do u mean maybe? i thought u were going to do it."

SexyMarineMan317:  
"yes but i can focus camera only on my body. I mean u did say u want to see my body. so why do u have to see my face?"

GreekAngel:

"tease!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"haha. I'll talk to u later, my greekangel. U know what's so funny. all these months we've been chatting and u never told me ur name?"

GreekAngel423:

"maybe i'll tell u tonight! (sends wink)

SexyMarineMan317:

"ok. talk to u later then."

GreekAngel423:

"ok bye!" (signs off)

Mac turning off his computer, gets up and grabs his coat and heads out the door. Locking up his office he walks over and heads to the elevator, but stops short when he notices Stella still there putting on her coat and heading out her office.

M- "Stella?"

S- "Oh hey Mac, didn't know u were still here."

M- " I was finishing up the case files. what r u still doing here?"

S- "same thing. i was getting tired so i'd hand them to u tomorrow."

M- "don't rush it. it's ok."

S- "Mac what's up u have that weird smile in ur face. I've been noticing it for the past months."

M- "Its nothing!"

S- "oh come on Mac, we're best friends u tell me everything.

M- (sighs) "i've been talking to someone online for like 6 months now, and i think i'm in love.

S- "That's great! " she says with a fake smile on her face

M- "Stella, ur not jealous r u?"

S- "who me jealous? why would i be i mean i've been talking to this amazing man online too. it just wow, u think it's love already. I mean u though it was love with Peyton and she broke ur heart, i- i just don't want to see u hurt."

M- "Thanks Stell, well i gotta get going. See u in the morning."

S- "Night Mac!"

M- "Night Stella!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Mac arriving at his house with a bag of chinese food places it on the table and head to his room to change clothes and head for the shower.

"Mmmm my greek angel, one day we will meet, and I will love u til I can't love anymore." He said to himself while he was finishing off his shower.

Drying off and heading back into the room, he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, then put on a pair of sweats., followed by a tank top. Sitting on the bed momentarily he glanced over at the bedstand which stood a picture of him and stella at last yrs Mayor's Ball. Where they had to come dressed somewhat fancy and a mask to cover their eyes... some kind of high class society he called it. Never knew why stella dragged him into it, but didn't complain, I mean after all he did have a good time with her. A few dances, real close dances which the team thought that this would finally be the moment where they got together. Never did they ever share a kiss, they came real close but neither of them had the guts to make the move. Both afraid to ruin that friendship they've had for over a decade.

"Ughhh stella. We're u really jealous of me chatting with someone online. I mean, ur chatting with some guy and im not jealous. Well at least I don't think I am. But I really think im in love. You'll see, she's going to be good for me. Just the same way that guy you're talking to is going to be good for you." He had said as he held onto the picture.

Getting back up and placing the picture where it was, headed back to the kitchen to pour himself a beer, and started eating his dinner. Tossing the rest in a container to eat tomorrow, headed to his laptop. He sat on the couch and turned his computer and as soon as he signed in he was sent an instant message.

GreekAngel423:

"Its about time handsome!" I've been waiting for like forever.

SexyMarineMan317:

"Sorry my love, if I would've known I would've skipped dinner and went on myself."

GreekAngel423:

"No its ok baby, I wouldn't want u to starve and die."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Baby? Hmm I like way that sounds. I bet it'd sounds sexier from ur lips, which I hope one day I can place a sensual kiss upon them."

GreekAngel423:

"Wow, my marine, u surprise me. U haven't yet met me and yet u want to do all these things to me. What if im not what u expect, I couldn't bare the pain of my heart being broken. Its been broken too many times that im still trying to mend the pieces together."

SexyMarineMan317:

"I know how u feel my love, but I don't know what it is but something about u, it just feels right like if I've known u all my life."

GreekAngel423:

"I feel the same way my marine, maybe we knew each other in our past lives or its just maybe a special connection we share."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Its weird really."

GreekAngel423:

"Well do I get to see what ur sexy body looks like."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Only if u tell me what ur name is."

GreekAngel423:

"Deal. But u go first. I wanna see that sexy body of urs."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Its not sexy, I mean I told u my age. I don't think mid 50's is sexy."

GreekAngel423:

"Like I said, i'll be the judge of that."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ok, i'll send u the invite to see me. Do u want to see the face behind the body too?"

GreekAngel423:

"If u want to. I won't pressure u into it. U seem like ur too shy, im surprised ur even going to do it."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ok now its getting creepy talking to u. Its like u know me too well, just like - uh never mind."

GreekAngel423:

"Do I remind u of ur late wife but acting this way, because if I do I ask for ur forgiveness, but im always curious and well im spontaneous."

SexyMarineMan317:

"No, not my wife u remind me of, well my partner I work with. She's known me for yrs and knows me like a book that I can't even lie and get away with it. But never mind that. U ready to see me?"

GreekAngel423:

"U know u don't have to. Its ok. I can resist a lil bit more. I was wondering though if u r going to the Mayor's Ball? I heard he invite anyone who is anyone"

SexyMarineMan317:

"I really don't know, my best friend dragged me into last yr, I didn't want to go but its part of my job."

GreekAngel423:

"So she's a cop too?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Well yea, I mean she a CSI. Actually she's my second in command, as I am the head of the NY Crime Lab."

Back at Stella's apartment she finishes her glass of wine as she looks back at the computer, she almost choked on the liquid substance .

"No it can't be! It can't be Mac. I mean I've been talking to this guy for 6 months now. No way. I have to find out."

Quickly grabbing her cell phone she dials Mac, staring back at the screen she sees the new im

SexyMarineMan317:

"hold on love, someone is calling me!"

"Oh my God, i've been chatting with Mac all along... oh what do i do now. i - i mean wow i fell in love with the man i already loved all along. Oh and he said he was in love with the person he was talking to. That i reminded him of well me. He does think about me when he's alone. Oh Mac how do i tell u its me. Oh i can't, i just can't i wanna talk to u more like this. its so exciting. Maybe i can get him to come with me to the ball again. have him meet me in middle of dance floor or something."

Realizing she didn't block her number she hung up quick *****************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile back at Mac's he picks up his phone

"Taylor?"

line goes dead...

"Hello?"

Looking at the phone he seen the number..

"stella?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Stella?"

"I wonder why she called? Maybe she wanted to dial another number. I don't know I need to know why she called"

Dialing her number he waited for her to pick up,

S- "Hey Mac, what's up?"

M- "I should ask u the same, u just called and hung up when I answered."

S- "oh I uh, I was meaning to dial lindsay's number to see if she wanted me to bring anything else for lucy."

M- "oh, well ok. Um we'll I let u go I have someone waiting for me. Night stell!"

S- "night mac!"

Connecting the webcam, Mac was ready to send the request when he say the new message

GreekAngel423:

"I have to go im sorry."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Wait, im sorry, it was my partner, I mean I thought u wanted to see what I look like?"

GreekAngel423:

"Maybe some other time handsome, I - something came up, I gotta go."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Are u mad at me, I mean did I do something wrong."

GreekAngel423:

"No, I just need to go!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Um, well ok. I guess we talk whenever. Nite!" (signs off)

"Dammit!"

Mac curses to himself. Getting up he went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a bottle and just drank right out the bottle. Not even knowing why his greek angel said she had to go, it hurt him.

"Maybe she was just being nice, I knew she'd back off. I guess I'll never be happy life. Dammit why did I fall for someone I didn't even meet. It hurts so bad."  
*********************************************************

"Oh Mac, I don't mean to hurt u, but I just need to gather my thoughts before we talk again. I don't want u to know that I know its u. Oh I know he's gonna feel horrible. I have to talk to him again. Maybe convince him that all will be ok. I know i'll write him a quick email apologizing. Then maybe he won't feel so horrible. Maybe I should tell him to come back online after all. I mean I do want to see his handsome face and sexy body. Oh to hell with it. I'll beg him to come back on.

Mac getting ready to log off from the computer, when the {u got mail} popped up.

"Ahh its probably junk, i'll check it in the morning. Looking at the email address he quickly opened it up seeing that it was from his greek angel

{To my sexy marine, please forgive me for just saying I had to go, but u didn't even give me a chance to explain myself on the reason y I had to. U just signed off and I bet right now u must be heart broken thinking that im not interested in u anymore. Also I was just a lil scared, I mean I've never done this before at all not even in my past relationships, and I can bet u haven't either. But I beg u please come back online. It hurts me to know that I caused u any kind of pain due to a misunderstanding. I'll give u an 1 to come back on and if u don't show, then i'll understand. Please my sexy marine, forgive me and maybe I can still see that sexy body of urs! And maybe the man behind the body -yours truly GreekAngel423}

Mac reading and couldn't help but smirk, he quickly signed on to the instant messenger and send her a message

SexyMarineMan317:

"Maybe it is u who should be forgiving me. I too have had my heart broken and well I thought, well never mind. "

GreekAngel423:

"Its all in the past now. So r u still up for letting see that body of urs."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Will u tell me ur name if I do?"

GreekAngel423:

"Yes!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ok, just accept and u'll be able to see me."

(Stella, clicking the accept button and guarantee Mac showed up on her screen and she could help but touch the screen)

SexyMarineMan317:

"Well?"

GreekAngel423:

"U r one sexy man, Mr. Taylor!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"How did u know my name."

GreekAngel423:

"U did say u was the head of the NY Crime Lab, I think that everyone knows who Mac Taylor is. I read about u all the time."

SexyMarineMan317:

"So I take it ur not disappointed?"

GreekAngel423:

"Not at all baby! Hmmm take off that t-shirt, I wanna see what ur hiding,"

SexyMarineMan317:

"First tell me ur name?"

GreekAngel423:

"Eleni"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Hmmmm sexy!"

GreekAngel423:

"E & M sounds yummy together."

SexyMarineMan317:

"E & M?"

GreekAngel423:

"Yea, Eleni & Mac!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ahh!"

GreekAngel423:

"Come on handsome don't keep me waiting."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ok here goes!" (takes off t-shirt)

GreekAngel423:

"Hmmmmm Mac."

(Stella now running her hand up the screen while Mac keeps flexing, ever move he made she'd lick her lips and use 1 fingers to trace his body like if almost making cat like scratches)

SexyMarineMan317:

"So u like?"

GreekAngel423:

"I like so much I want to just place kisses upon ur chest, run my nails down ur back as u kiss me."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Wow!"

GreekAngel423:

"Im sorry is that ur so dam sexy."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Its ok my love.! Oh by the way what is it u do again. I know u told me when we first started chatting but sort of forgot."

GreekAngel423:

"I dance!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ok my ballerina, um would u like to um , well go to the Mayor's Ball with me? I know u asked if I was going but I was now hoping to go with u"

GreekAngel423:

"Id love to! Now I can finally run my hands up that body of urs."

SexyMarineMan317:

"And I can finally see what my Greek Angel looks like. I bet gorgeous."

GreekAngel423:

"So where do we meet!"

SexyMarineMan317:

"How about the middle of dance floor say around 8pm."

GreekAngel423:

"So when is it?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Friday night!"

GreekAngel423:

"So I guess i'll see u there."

SexyMarineMan317:

"That's right! Listen my love I don't want to see rude but its getting late and I need to try and well sleep."

GreekAngel423:

"Ok. Goodnight Mac, my handsome marine! :-*"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Goodnight Eleni, my greek angel."

(Both signing off)

For those of u that don't know Eleni is Melina's middle name I decided to use that. Also I chose for stella not to reveal herself yet til the day of the ball. Hope u all enjoyed... u know the drill R & R 


	4. Chapter 4

Mac arriving at the lab early in the morning was surprised to see Stella already there..

M- "Stella? What r u doing here so early"

S- "was just finishing yesterdays report. How was ur night?"

M- "not bad, and urs"

S- "ok! But I take it ur night went better than mine. U have that look."

M- "what look?" he asked with arched eyebrows

S- "that im in love look."

M- "Stella I mean she's great. Great personality, makes me smile with things she says, I even invited her to the Mayor's Ball."

S- "really? I had to force u to go with me and u just ask this girl out."

M- "im sorry Stell, I mean I had a wonderful time with u and well we almost had something going. Wait you're jealous aren't u!"

S- "no im not!"

M- "yes you are, you're jealous I found someone else that can make my heart beat fast, and think about them night & day, dream about holding in my arms and wanting to kiss them."

S- "someone else? Who else made ur heart beat fast if I may ask?"

M- "uh, forget it."

S- "tell me."

M- "stella, just forget I ever said anything."

S- "Mac, just tell me. Who else made your heart beat fast and make you think about them and want to kiss them."

M- "its you ok!" he says as he tries to walk out of her office but is stopped.

S- "Mac!"

M- "I have to go stell."

S- "mac wait!" she says as she just grabs him and kisses him on his lips

M- "stella, wow, i - um. "

S- "mac im sorry. If I just ruined hope for you and uh- "

M- "Eleni."

S- "Eleni?"

M- "yea, her name sounds so sexy. No stell, you didn't ruin anything. I'm still going to have her meet me at the ball."

S- "where?"

M- "I said middle of dance floor. Why do you ask."

S- "well I wanna be there to meet her. And to warn her that if she breaks ur heart I'll break her legs."

M- "thanks for caring that much stell."

S- "why shouldn't I, you're my best friend. Uh mac?"

M- "yea?"

S- "are you mad I kissed you."

M- "no, im shocked, I mean I always wondered what it'd feel like to kiss you."

S- "and."

M- "it was just as I imagined it."

S- "which is."

M- "sensual, but some what rough like if you want to be in control."

S- "and that doesn't bother you?"

M- "why should it?"

S- "just asking!"

M- "well I better be going, who knows what's going on when im not watching."

S- "so I guess I'll see u tonight at the ball?"

M- "yea, and are you bringing your date as well?"

S- "yea, I also agreed to meet him at he ball. You know that I don't ever have them know where I live?"

M- "do you want me to pick you up."

S- "wouldn't your date get jealous?"

M- "she shouldn't, I mean I told her that your my partner & best friend."

S- "no its ok Mac, i'll just take a cab."

M- "ok. Well i'll see you there."

S- "ok!"

*************************************************************  
By the time mac got to his office he quickly turned on his computer and was desperate to speak to his greek goddess when he saw her on a smile appeared on his face and he sent her a message quickly

SexyMarineMan317:

"Hello my love."

GreekAngel423:

"Hello my sexy marine."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Eleni, please don't be mad with me but I have some bad news."

GreekAngel423:

"What is it mac?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Well Stella and I were talking about you and I had said that she was jealous that you were the other person who made my heart beat fast and that I might well um be in love with you and she grabbed me and kissed me."

GreekAngel423:

"Oh I see. Did you give into the kiss?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"I did!"

GreekAngel423:

"Well im glad you feel open to tell me all this but why should I be mad at you for this. I'm not even ur girlfriend."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Yet!"

GreekAngel423:

"Yet?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"I know my love but for some reason I felt guilty that I've cheated on u."

GreekAngel423:

"Don't be silly my marine, its ok. Besides u did like her right?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Well to be completely honest I love her with all my heart. Well no offense but if I didn't know u I would've asked her to be my girlfriend, I even think I would've married her. I loved her for years since my wife Claire died. She was the only one there to put me back together when I fell apart every sept 11, and when I had someone else break my heart. She was always there. But now I met u, and well even though I dunno what u look like yet, im determined to make it work with u. I believe that ur the one?"

GreekAngel423:

"Wow! How is it that u can trust me with all that u r telling me. Im not complaining but don't u think um stella is it, might be the one?"

SexyMarineMan317:

"Non sense my greekangel, I can't say for sure yet but I think I love u and I guess i'll find out when I see u at the Mayor's Ball tonight?

GreekAngek423:

"Indeed u will see me."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Wait I know he invites anyone, but ur a dancer, how will u get there without an invite."

GreekAngel423:

"Don't u worry, I have a few connections myself to get in."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Hmmm sexy & mysterious, I think I love u already."

GreekAngel423:

"Oh Mac, how im dying to see u in person so I can place my hands on that sexy body of urs."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Stop ur making me blush. Im not that sexy."

GreekAngel423:

"Yes u r. And I'll be damed if someone else tries to take u from me at the dance."

SexyMarineMan317:

"What if Stella asks me to dance with her?"

GreekAngel423:

"Im not scared of her, besides I know she's ur best friend and wants best for u."

SexyMarineMan317:

"So ur not jealous of her?"

GreekAngel423:

"Sorry to disappoint u, but no. I know that once I have u, u'll be all mine."

SexyMarineMan317:

"I love the sound of that. So u sound like u know what u want."

GreekAngel423:

"Oh im very sure, and I also know that once I have u, u'll never want to leave."

SexyMarineMan317:

"What do u plan to do put a magic spell on me to keep me?"

GreekAngel423:

"U r one funny man, but no! That is a good idea but im pretty sure that once I have u in my arms and we're dancing and maybe possibly steal a kiss from u, well that's it."

SexyMarineMan317:

"What makes u think i'll let u steal a kiss from me?"

GreekAngel423:

"Because, I have a feeling u want to."

SexyMarineMan317:

"But I still yet have to see what u look like."

GreekAngel423:

"Don't worry baby, once u see me u'll never want to leave me."

SexyMarineMan317:

"I promise I won't."

GreekAngel423:

"Well I must be going, I want to go get ready for tonight."

SexyMarineMan317:

"Ok my love. See u there."

GreekAngel423:

"Bye my sexy marine."

SexyMarineMan317:

Bye my sexy greekangel." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Stella leaving her office with a huge smile on her face. Happy that she is soon going to have the man she loves in her arms. Walking to Mac's office she knocks on the door making him look up

M- "hey stell what's up?"

S- "I was wondering if you were in a good mood to see if I can go home early. I wanna get ready for tonight. And I take it by the goofy smile on your face that you're happy."

M- "I don't have a goofy smile and yes you can go." he says while laughing

S- "geez mac, this has to be the one. I haven't seen you this happy since when you were with Claire."

M- "I know. You're right. I feel like a high school kid going to the prom with the hottest girl in class."

S- "im happy for you Mac, hope that um Eleni is it, makes you happy."

M- "Eleni, yea you're right! I hope so too. But im still gonna keep saying that you're jealous."

S- "you're seriously going to start with that again."

M- "no, just saying. You see when I first told you, I saw the hurt look in your eyes like if you almost didn't believe me, but now its like I can't even tell your emotions."

S- "im not an easy book, like you are. I know how to hide some emotions. And for the record, im not jealous. I have my dream man who is going to make me happy."

M- "really? So what's your mystery guys name?"

{Dammit, now what do I say? I mean he caught me off guard. Oh I beg that my phone rings now to get me out of this. Dammit why wasn't I prepared. I knew he was going to ask me.}

M- "stella? You still with me."

S- "oh yea, right sorry! I um -"

(Phone ringing)

S- "bonasera!"

S- "oh hey linds, no just talking to mac, what's up?"

S- "right, ok, well meet me in the garage i'll be right down."

(Hangs up)

S- "sorry mac, lindsay needs me."

M- "is something wrong?"

S- "no just that danny's bike broke down and he's in the shop, so she needs a ride home so she can get ready for the Mayor's Ball tonight."

M- "oh right, well um ok I guess i'll see you later."

S- "ok, so i'll see you tonight."

M-" yea."

Stella quickly turned on her heal and headed out the office and practically ran to the elevator.

{Phew, that was close. Oh am I so lucky. Oh I have to thank lindsay.}

L- "took you long enough."

S- "oh stop exaggerating, you just got here."

L- "I know, just teasing you. So who's this mystery guy you're going to have meet you there."

S- "its Mac!"

L- "WHAT! No way. How'd you get him to go with you again."

S- "he's not going with me, he's going to meet his date there."

L- "wait a minute, danny's told me something about you talking to a mystery guy online. OH MY GOD! Its Mac right!"

S- "Shhhhh!-"

L- "ahhhhhh" she squeals

S- "lindsay shhhh!"

L- "wait mac is the guy, but how?"

S- "honestly I dunno. I've been talking to him for 6 months online now, and one night at home he mentioned something about him being head of NY Crime Lab, and that's when I knew. I thought I was mistaken him for someone else so I decided to call him, and when I did that he im's my sn saying he's got a call."

L- "so what you do?"

S- "I hung up. I didn't know what to say to him."

L- "does he know its you."

S- "no, and he better not find out. At least til tonight."

L- "so how are you planning to do this?"

S- "well he asked to meet me on middle of dance floor at 8pm."

L- "he's gonna figure it out."

S- "how? Everyone will be wearing masks that covers their eyes."

L- "yea but what about your dress? Don't you think mac will know its same."

S- "no cuz all you have to do is tell him im running late. He'll be distracted he won't think of me but the other me."

L- "sounds so 5th grade. Don't you think."

S- " no its going to be perfect."

L- "well thanks for the ride stell, and good luck!"

S- "thanks, and not a word to danny."

L- don't worry. I won't ruin this one."

S- thanks kiddo. See u there."  
*************************************************************Mac arriving at his place, he headed to his room and to the shower. Dumping his work clothes in hamper, he stepped into the shower. While standing under the hot water his thoughts went straight to stella. Thinking of when she grabbed him and kissed him.

{Oh stella how that kiss felt so good. Your lips upon mine, my hands just holding you. Dammit! How am I going to explain this to Eleni now. Maybe I shouldn't go. Oh who am I kidding. Im dying to meet her. But I hope it gets better. I mean I love talking to Eleni, she makes me happy. Ok im gonna go and meet the love of my life.}

Finishing off his shower mac quickly steps out and starts to get dressed. Fixing his bowtie, he grabbed his mask, wallet & keys he headed out the door.

Stella arriving home had to move quickly, it was 600 and had to meet mac at 8pm in the middle of the dance floor. Deciding to flatten her hair, so mac couldn't recognize her so quickly. Applying a few drops of her perfume, she grabbed her small purse and her mask and headed out the door. Arriving at the lobby, she quickly put on her mask and headed towards the entrance. Handing in her invitation she walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Walking pass a few couple already dancing and swaying away to the music she spots Mac standing there with a single rose in his hand. Walking up to him she taps him on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

M- "Eleni?"

S- "Hello my handsome marine." She said as she tried to change her voice

M- "wow, I mean, wow, ur gorgeous."

S- "really?"

M- "yes, you're sexier than what you described yourself as."

S- "and you look much yummier in person."

M- "yummier?" He asked in while arching his eyebrows

S- "well im just saying that. Haven't tasted your lips yet but I bet they taste good."

M- "well maybe tonight you can see for yourself."

S- "I'd like that."

M- "shall we dance?"

S- "yes."

Swaying away to all varieties of music, A nice and slow melody. Mac looking into her eyes tried to see through her but couldn't.

S- "is something wrong?"

M- "no."

S- "what is it then."

M- "I want to see who you are, you know without the mask."

S- "later tonight my marine."

M- "but the night will be over soon."

S- "we can still dance somewhere else if you'd like."

M- "like where."

S- "I know a few places."

M- "would you like to come back to my place, I have a great CD collection."

S- "actually I was hoping that we can take a nice walk around Central Park."

M- "whatever you'd like my greekangel"

S- "shall we sneak out now."

M- "yea."

Grabbing the small of her back they headed out and starting walking towards the park.. Hearing a small band playing near by Mac decided to stop and ask her to dance again.

S- "mac, you're such a wonderful dancer."

M- "and so are you. I mean you dance for a living."

S- "Mac, there's something I need to tell you."

M- " ok!"

S- "mac, I- um, my- "

Mac not resisting anymore pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hearing her moan, caused him to stop. Something wasn't right. The kiss, the way her body felt pressed up against his, the way she moaned.

S- "mac what's wrong."

M "I have to go."

S- "is something wrong."

M- " I don't know, I um, its just that, you, the way you kiss, and well moaned my name, you sound just like-

S- "I sound like her don't I?"

M- "Eleni, im sorry, I don't think im ready, I um"

S- "you're in love with her"

M- "I think that I am."

S- "it ok. I should've known."

M- "listen Eleni, I didn't mean to break your heart, its just."

S- "its ok Mac, I'll let you go back to the party, Maybe you can find her there and enjoy your night."

M- "Eleni, wait!"

S- "Goodbye Mac!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

M- "Dammit!" he quickly ran up to her but couldn't catch up. "She must of jumped into a cab and went home."

Walking back to the party he bumped into Lindsay.

M- "hey Lindsay, have you seen Stella?"

L- "you mean she's not with you."

M- "no why would she be?"

L- "uh nothing."

M- "lindsay what's going on? Where's stella."

L- "um,?"

M-"well?"

L- "umm. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

L- "ummm"

M- "lindsay!"

L- "I just saw her leave."

M- "with her date?"

L- "no she left alone."

M- "is everything ok."

L- "maybe you should ask her."

M- " dammit lindsay what's going on."

L- "I think I said to much."

M- "Lindsay?"

L- "its not my place to tell you."

M- "fine, im going to see her." He said as he walked away *************************************************************  
After like 15 minutes he arrived at her house, walking up to her door he knocked. Stella walking over to the peephole saw that it was Mac.

{Oh my God, he couldn't have followed me. Dammit, I bet Lindsay blabbed. I saw her on my way to the cab. Oh my god now what. I mean my hair, he'll know its me. I know I need to wet my hair. Yea then it'll get curly. Ok yea.}

S- "just a sec." I call out as I quickly run to the sink and just start dumping a glass of water on my hair til it starts to scrunch up. Quickly grabbing a towel I finally make my way to the door.

S- "Mac, what a surprise. I mean why aren't you at the ball."

M- "my date left, and uh well I wanted to see what happened with you. I heard you were there but I've must of been too busy with Eleni to not notice you."

S- "mac, what's wrong, I see a hurt and confused look in your eyes."

M- "I need you to forgive me, and I understand if you don't want to speak to me again but there's just something I need to know."

S- "forgive you for what? Mac what are you talking about." I ask him all confused myself now

M- "forgive me for this." He tells me.

He grabs me into his arms and places a somewhat sensual kiss on my lips before it starts to get more heated. He backs me up into a wall, while moving his hands into my wet hair sand giving it a pull. My hands now removing his suit jacket, followed by unbuttoning his shirt. I start to trail my hands down his smooth body and he moans out my name in pleasure.

M- "stellllaaaa! Hmmmm!"

He starts to kiss me on the side of my neck. First just butterfly kisses and im so tempted to moan his name but after tonight he'll just find out that Eleni is really me. And I can't let him find out this way. He continues his conquest on my neck only this time softly biting me and leaving his mark on me which causes me to moan out his name in return.

"Maaccc!"

At hearing his name off my lips he pulls back, and the loss of contact bothers me but it isn't until I see his eyes widen that I start to notice that he might of figured it out already.

S- "what's wrong Mac, who'd you stop?"

M- "stella, why- why didn't you come and dance with me at the ball?"

S- "I- I didn't want to bother you."

M- "no that's not it. You're jealous!"

S- "mac, im not jealous. Why do you keep saying I am."

M- "I know you are. And I know there's something you want to tell me"

S- "well if im so jealous why are you hear making out with me, and practically moaning my name out when my hands was on your body."

M- "I - um, well look I kissed Eleni in the park and it got as intense as this and well I stopped it because the kiss reminded me of yours when you kissed me in your office."

S- "so you came here to see if you can figure out who kisses better?"

M- "actually, I didn't want to go to the ball, I was going to leave her waiting."

S- "wait what?"

M- when I went home and took a shower to get ready, all I could do was think about you and that kiss. I'm sorry for kissing you now."

S- "no you're not."

M- "really stella I am."

S- "if you're so sorry why did you let me take off your suit jacket, and unbutton your shirt?"

M- "I don't know heat of the moment. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

S- "nothing forget it."

M- "please?"

S- "I can't, you won't believe me."

M- "try me"

S- "Eleni is not real."

M- "pardon?"

S- "well I mean she's real in the sense that she exist but its not her first name."

M- "stella what are you talking about?"

S- "just what I said."

M- "you can't be serious. So what's her real name then? Wait how do u know all this. Did you investigate her behind my back."

S- "you're going to hate me for this."

M- "stella, I don't understand."

S- "hold on, i'll have to let you see it with your own eyes for you to believe me."

I quickly run to my room and put on the dress that I had worn, and go and grab my mask, but forgetting to lock the door to my room, mac comes by and with one knock the door opens ajar and he see me standing there with the dress I wore and the mask in my hands.

M- "Stella? What's going on here? That dress, what um-"

I walk over to him and put the mask on, pull him into my arms and just start to sway my body. For some reason he doesn't let go. He continues to hold me by my waist while I just sway my hips back and forth. I look deep into his eyes and as he looks into mine that's when he seen it.

M- "Its been you all along hasn't it. You- you've been playing with my emotions. How could you stella or eleni, whatever your name is. I mean I fell in love-"

S- "mac please, I seriously didn't know it was you until you said you were head of the crime lab. That's when I knew it was you, and that's when I called you that night to make sure I was right."

M-"but when I asked what you do you said that you're a dancer."

S- "mac you know my background, you know I danced before. How could I tell you it was me after like what 6 months. Why you think that when you were going to show yourself to me by webcam I signed off. I was nervous."

M- "so where does the name eleni come from."

S- "its my middle name."

M- "you're lying. This is just a game. I don't believe you!"

S- "check my records, you'll see it says Stella E. Bonasera. I never told no one my middle name."

M- "I don't believe this. You're telling me that all this time its been you. I fell for the person I already fallen for."

S- "yes."

M- "I need to go. I- "

S- "mac wait!"

M- "just leave me alone stella." He says while buttoning his shirt again

S- "mac talk to me please." I tell him as I lift up my mask and place my hand on his cheek

M- "just stay away," he tells me as he brushes my hand off.

S- "Mac, I'm -"

M- "I don't want to hear it." He says as he leaves my room and heads for the door.

S- "mac, I love you!"

Mac stopping dead in his tracks and turns around

M- "what?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

S- "I love you!"

Turning back around and heading out the door. I turned once more only to see tears streaming down her face. I left her building and headed for my car.

M- "I'm sorry!" he said outside to himself.

Turning on the car he glanced up at her apartment and saw her standing by the window, quickly looking away he just drove off. Mac's mind was going back and forth from when Stella kissed him in the office, to dancing with her at the ball, to the kiss in the park, and the kiss in her apartment. Thinking about how intense it got, the moaning, the soft caresses, the way her body felt pressed up on his, the way her hands felt on his body. Luckily he made it home without crashing, knowing his mind was occupied thinking of all the events.

Stella going back to her room and hanging the dress back up. Going under the cover she just cried herself to sleep. No matter how much she tried to forget what just happened, she just couldn't. She just kept tossing and turning the whole night and once she finally fell asleep, the alarm rang

"Dammit" she curses out "only 1 hr of sleep. Great!"

Getting up and heading for the shower she just stood under the hot water, to see if it can help relax her but it was no use. Finishing off she started to dry herself off. Cleaning the mirror with her hand, she decided to apply some makeup but what she saw, completely caught her off guard.

"Macccc!" she said out loud

While looking at her reflection in the mirror, she seen the love bite mark mac had left on her from the night before. Figuring that since it was a lil bit chilly, she just throw on a turtleneck and go without a jacket. But that meant a lot of questions to be answered. No one has seen her in one so obviously they'll know she hiding something, so with that said she put her makeup kit away and just tied her hair back.

S- "I'll leave the makeup off, so they can buy the I'm sick routine."

Going back to her room she threw on a turtleneck that was still somewhat tight, followed by her tight black jeans and boots. Grabbing what she needed and she headed out the door and went to her car to drive off to work. Mac always arriving early sat in his office with his computer screen open and the instant messenger open hoping and praying that what stella said to him last night was a lie. So distracted in thought he didn't even hear Stella pass his office that was until Don called out her name which snapped out of his daydream.

D- "hey stell, hold up."

S- "don, not now! Please."

D- "what's the matter? Are you ok? Did your date hurt you, i'll kill him if he did."

S- "don relax, I'm fine.

D- "stella talk to me please, you're like my sister, what's wrong? And why do you have a turtleneck? Oh you have a hickey don't you."

Mac looking up and listening to every word being said, but when he heard don say hickey and saw stella in turtleneck he started to think to himself.

{Did I do that? No I couldn't have!} Closing his eyes momentarily he was getting the flash backs of stella's apartment. He remembers pushing her up against the wall and kissing her, and that's when it hit him. {Oh my God, I did do that to her, I gave her one}

Stella pulling don into her office and shutting the door followed by the blinds, she turn to look at him and said

S-"Its not a hickey don, im just feeling sick."

D- "right, and im the president of the playboy mansion. Now what gives? What is wrong with you. You look like crap, no makeup, hair is up, turtleneck, this isn't you stell."

S- "you promise me you won't say a word."

D- "I promise!"

S- "ok well..."

Mac getting called to a crime scene, he goes in search of danny and goes with him to the location. Danny seeing and knowing something was wrong with mac, was even too scared to ask him so he figured he'd ask lindsay later since she always knew what was wrong.

D- "wow stell, I mean, that's pretty harsh."

S- "what's harsh, me so called playing with his emotions as he puts it or him walking out on me when I confessed that I love him.

D- "you didn't play with his emotions, you just didn't know it was him, and when you did find out, you couldn't bare telling him. Ok so lets see the bite mark."

S- "what, you're crazy!"

D- "oh come on, it has to be that bad you covered it up."

Stella pulling down the side of the shirt so don can see it,

D- "wow, mac really got you. And I take it you're happy about it, but pissed because of what happened."

S- "yes, I mean I don't even know what to do don, I-

(Phone Rings)

D- "Flack!" "ok danny sit tight i'll be right there. Come on Stell, we got DB in midtown. I'll give you a ride."

S- "ok lets go. Maybe this will distract my mind."

D- "I do hope so."

(To avoid any confusion i'll use both initials of characters so the D-doesn't confuse you. Remember DM- (danny) DF- (don)

S- "danny, where's mac?"

DM- "I don't know I told him I called don and said that he was on his way down here with you.

DF- "what's up danny, where's mac?"

DM- "missing"

S- "he's not missing, he's just avoiding me."

DM- "stell, what's with the shirt? Is it laundry day!"

DF- "danny leave her alone."

DM- "oh I get it rough night."

DF- "its not like that."

DM- "ok so what's up then, oh I know you got a -"

S- "say it and your dead messer!"

DM- "hmm I love me a feisty woman, but you, im scared of you. I'll let you be, sorry stell."

S- "no danny, im sorry for snapping at you."

DM- "its ok. Come on lets finish this so we can head back, it might rain soon."

S- "right!"

DF- "ok so im headed up to the vic's job, question a few people there. Stella, you gonna be ok?"

S- "yea!"

DM- "hey im all done here, hey don can you give me a ride, looks like mac left me here."

S- "see told you he's avoiding me."

DF- "geez, danny your just like lindsay, relax, if stella doesn't wanna tell you then deal with it."

S- "im standing right here you know."

DF- "sorry stell."

S- "you know what, go ahead and tell danny, i'll meet you guys back at the lab, I gotta do something real quick."

DM- "stell, where you going?"

S- "i'll be back later danny!"

DM- "ok, be careful ok."

S- "ok thanks"

DM- "ok so what's going on

DF- "well..."

The guys arriving at the lab, when they seen mac in his office just signing off on paperwork.

DM- "you know mac, you can be a real ass sometimes."

M- "I beg your pardon?"

DM- "I think you hear me well."

M- "l think you should think before you speak danny, unless you want to be unemployed."

Meanwhile don was just arriving at his desk when he's seen stella coming in with a folder in her hand.

DF- "stella? Everything ok you were gone for about 2 hours."

S- "yea, everything is ok. I just need a big favor."

DF- "sure, what can I do you for?"

S- "I need you too look at this and then show mac when you think is the right time."

DF- "stella, what is going on?"

S- "you'll understand. I left a letter that will explain it all to you. I'm taking time off. I can't work here and be ignored. He wants to pretend I don't exist, then that's exactly what i'll give him."

DF- "stella? What? You- you can't be serious."

S- "I'm sorry don but I have to." She says as she pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek

DF- "for how long?"

S- "not sure, but i'll be in touch with you. Tell everyone that i'll miss them."

DF- "where you going."

S- "Greece" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Previously...

DF- "where you going."

S- "Greece"

With that stella walked out of the prescient and headed back into her car. Looking through the mirror, she seen the lab, and the prescient which was right next to it.

"Goodbye forever mac." She said with a sigh as she drove off.

Don sitting back at his desk decided to open up the sealed envelope. Looking through it quickly he was trying to understand its contents. Putting aside everything he took the letter and read it.

{Dear don, i'm trusting you with this because well aside from mac, you too are my best friend, and I love you like my brother. Besides what you already know, I've decided to have a lie detector test done based on some simple questions I know mac wants to know about "eleni" so inside a red envelope are the results to that! Insides a blue envelope is a letter for mac's eyes only along with the printout of the conversations he and I had during the 6 months we spoke to each other online. Don't ask how I got these, I just do. Well what else can I say, i'm going to greece, to relax my mind and forget about everything that has happened. Now remember, only give this envelope to mac, when you think the time is right. Well i'll keep in touch with you, take care and send all my love to everyone else.-stella}

"Dammit mac, why'd you have to be so stubborn." Don says to himself.

Deciding to go to the lab to find mac and possibly talk to him about it, he got up and headed for the elevator. Making himself known to mac's office, he heard them arguing as soon as he got off the elevator.

M- "that's it danny, get out!"

DM- "you're gonna regret this!"

M- "OUT!" he shouted once more

DF- "what the hell is going on here?"

M- "nothing is going on I just need to hire someone new."

DF- "no body is going anywhere. Mac calm down."

M- "don't tell me to calm down, he's taking her side, he always does."

DF- "first of all who are you talking about."

DM-"he's talking about stella. About how she played him and hurt his feelings with lies."

M- "shut it messer!"

DF- "danny cool it. Now you listen to me mac, danny's right, you're gonna regret this."

M- "oh not you too, she had you brain washed. Her and her lies. Just- just get out, both of you, get out of my office!"

DF- "fine mac, but don't be surprised when you finally realize that you lost everything. Come on danny!"

Both men leaving his office headed towards the breakroom when don had took a seat he motioned for danny to sit across from him.

DM- "don what's wrong? You have that look."

DF- "stella just left for greece. She said she's taking time off."

DM- "without asking mac? Wow they really must be mad at each other."

DF- "stella's mainly mad at herself for doing this, but she said she didn't find out til just 2 days ago. And she has proof."

DM- "proof?"

DF- "you know when she said i'll be right back, she went to go buy her ticket, pack, and well took a lie detector test to prove she never lied to mac. Told me that when I thought the time was right to give him this envelope which has all that info."

DM- "are you going to give it to him?"

DF- "he needs to finally realize that stella wasn't lying to him and that she only used her middle name. He's gonna get curious and look at her file and realize it was her all along."

DM- "wait a minute, I didn't even know she had a middle name. How long have you known?"

DF- "since she shot frankie. Her statement she gave me along with the police file clearing her name is in her file."

DM- "does she know that you know?"

DF- "probably, but that doesn't matter. All that matters now is for mac to know he was wrong. When he comes to his senses, hell want to call her and she'll obviously ignore his calls."

DM- "then he'll come to us, asking us questions if we know where she is. Right?"

DF- "yup, and when that moment comes, that's when i'll give him this."

DM- "so now what we gonna do? How long do you think it'll be before anyone snaps here. I mean stella brings life and laughter into this place, now its going to be as boring as Sid's jokes."

Sid- "well at least I don't have to break my head with science that much, all I do is cut up bodies."

DM- "Si- sid, I- um how long have you been standing there?"

Sid-"long enough to hear that stella is going to greece due to mac's thick head and now this place is as bad as my jokes."

DM- "sorry sid."

Sid- "no worries. I know it wasn't on purpose. I'd be mad too."

DF- "not a word to mac about this."

DM- "he wouldn't believe us even if we did tell."

DF- "ok, lets get back to work before mac comes looking for us."

As all 3 were headed out, they went their separate way. Danny in search of his wife Lindsay, Sid back to autopsy with Sheldon, and Don back to see what mac is up to. Hoping and praying to himself that he'd come to his senses soon.

Mac giving a frustrated groan decides to get up and head to the file cabinet marked personal which was always kept locked and only Mac had the key. Opening the cabinet he looked through the folders and pulled out Stella's file. Inside was a copy of her certificate from the police academy, her promotion papers which said Detective 1st grade, social security card, passport, license, and finally birth certificate. Looking through it once, he seen her name on it. And when he read it he couldn't believe his eyes as he read out loud

"Stella Eleni Bonasera"

Don standing outside his office had heard him and watched his reaction. Still keeping himself at bay he watched as mac quickly pulled out his phone and called stella's cell. At not getting an answer, he hears mac curse and he sees him dialing again.

"Come on stella, pick up! I know you see me calling you."  
"Dammit, voicemail."  
"Stella, its mac, please call me, we need to talk, I- I need to say i'm sorry. Please."

Don seeing mac put his phone away and watched as he still read the file over and over.

"She was telling me the truth, and I - I didn't believe her. I have to call her again."

Just as he took the phone out don makes himself known at the door,

DF- "she's not gonna answer your calls."

M- "don, um what?"

DF- "don't waste your time calling she's not gonna answer your calls.

M- "how do you know?"

DF- "well for one, she's mad at herself for hurting you, and 2, she mad at you for walking out on her when she confessed she loved you. Besides she's not here."

M- "well maybe she's at home, i'll call her home, I need to- "

DF- "no mac I mean she's not in the city."

M- "well where is she?"

DF- "can't tell you."

M- "why not?"

DF- "I promised."

M- "come on don please, I have to talk to her, I need to apologize for being such a-"

DF- "ass!"

M- "yea"

DF- "before anything, do you believe her now when she said her middle name was Eleni."

M- "how did you know what it was."

DF- "mac remember, i'm a cop, I had to see her file, when I put in her statement from the frankie incident. I saw her file."

M- "you mean you knew too."

DF- "yes, but its not my place to tell."

M- "right. Now what were you saying about stella not being here. She must be busy or something."

DF- "no you don't get it mac, I mean she left new york!"

M- "she what!"

DF- "she taking a few weeks off, to let you cool off and forget about all this. She is sorry she hurt you but she left because she's more hurt that when she confessed she loves you, you walked out on her like if it didn't even matter to you."

M- "it does matter! where'd she go? I need to talk to her."

DF- "why don't you read this first. Then when your done, you'll know where she is."

M- "don this isn't a game. Tell me where she is?"

DF- "take this. It explains it all." He said handing mac the envelope and walking out the office. 


End file.
